


It's Not Gay if the Balls Don't Touch

by lordjenjen



Series: Pairs so Rare, I'm being Attacked By the US Army [3]
Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 11:57:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17621966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordjenjen/pseuds/lordjenjen
Summary: Kenny and Clyde are jerking each other off when Clyde want to try something.In case you missed it. There's sex with consenting adults.





	It's Not Gay if the Balls Don't Touch

 

“You ever wonder what that feels like?”

Kenny wasn't expecting Clyde to say anything. They usually don't while jerking each other off.

“What what feels like?”

“That.” Clyde motioned to the TV playing their absurd porno.

It was just a normal gay fuck scene between the mailman and the husband who stayed home sick, something Kenny wish happened when the mailman dropped off his bill.

“Taking or giving? Doesn't matter, I've done both.”

“What does-” Kenny watched Clyde lick his lips. “What does taking it feel like.”

“Indescribable.” There really was no way for Kenny to describe the pleasure and sensation from taking a nice cock. He'd kinda been hoping to talk Clyde into fucking him, but if the man wanted to try it the other way first, Kenny was okay with that.

“Can you try?”

“It's-” Kenny stilled his hand, trying to think of a way to describe it to Clyde. He who has never pushed anything out of his ass as far as he was aware to even use that analogy. “It's like- Ya know, it's just easier to experience the sensation than it is to describe.”

Clyde hummed, his hand stilling as well.“

"It's- Well- wouldn't that be gay?”

“Clyde, what do I keep saying.”

“No. I get that.” Clyde removed his hand to try and make hand gestures. “It's just if you're fucking me from behind, wouldn't our balls be smacking together?”

Kenny was a little taken back. It was entirely possible Clyde thought men could only fuck from behind since that's literally every 70’s and 80’s anal porn out there. He knew he shouldn't be surprised Clyde thought such a thing, but he was.

“Dudes can do missionary. Like balls don't touch during but sex.”

“Yeah alright, but doesn't it hurt at first?”

“Nah, it's a little weird, like any new sensation, but it feels really good as long as you use lube and take a few fingers first.”

Clyde let out a hum of acknowledgement before placing his hand on Kenny's thigh. The erotic sounds of the porn filled the room. Kenny thought about making the first move. But he wanted Clyde to do it. There was something hot about him initiating what could possibly be his rabbit hole.

“Can we try it?”

Kenny loved when people got straight to the point when it came to what they want in the bedroom.

“Sure.” Kenny leaned into Clyde, getting his mouth right next to his ear. “Do you want me to fuck you, Clyde? I'll start out nice and slow, test the waters and make sure you're comfortable. But trust me, you'll like it.”

“Yeah. I- uh. I wanna try that.”

Kenny grabbed his hand and stood up pulling Clyde with him. He wasn't going to have Clyde's first time be on the cum stained couch and he told him as much. Kenny was a gentleman after all.

As soon as they entered Clyde's room, Kenny kissed him. Clyde stilled for a moment before obviously remembering the ball rule. He returned Kenny's kiss with enthusiasm. This was a good sign for Kenny. It meant he actually wanted to try this. Their pants hit the floor, both having not fastened them for the couch. Kenny stepped out of his own and kicked them away before he started playing with the hem of Clyde's shirt. He pulled up on it and was immediately stopped.

“Kenny,” Clyde broke the kiss to stair down Kenny.

Kenny got it immediately but he didn't like it. Clyde had nothing to be ashamed of, but Kenny also understood body issues. And if Clyde wanted to keep his shirt, he could. Kenny was going to to make the man feel amazing either way.

He made Clyde step out if his pants and boxers as he directed him to the bed. There was no point in beating around the bush. Kenny grabbed Clyde's lube, knowing where he kept it thanks to other adventures, and joined him on the bed. It was obvious the man was a bit nervous, so Kenny did want any good friend would do, he started stroking Clyde's dick.

“If at any point for any reason you want to stop, just say something understand?”

“Yeah.” Clyde leaned in and kissed Kenny. “But you should hurry before I cum or lose my nerve.”

“Alright.” Kenny chuckled. He grabbed the lube and squirted a nice amount onto fingers. “I'm going to start with one.”

Clyde nodded as he spread his legs for Kenny. For some reason Kenny couldn't name, that turned him on more. He watched Clyde's face as his fingers played with Clyde's hole. He didn't want to just shove one in and scare Clyde off, but it was obvious he was nervous about the whole thing. Kenny pressed his mouth against Clyde's neck, right under his ears. Kenny was super sensitive right there and he was hoping Clyde was too. 

“Relax, babe. I'm going to make you feel so good. It will be like when we first masturbated together.”

Clyde moaned, obviously remembering how much both of them came that day. Kenny felt his muscles relax a bit under his body and slowly and gently inserted the tip of his finger into Clyde's ass. Clyde clenched around the Kenny's intruding finger.

“Stroke your dick,” Kenny whispered. “Enjoy the sensation.”

Clyde did as Kenny said and began stroking his own cock. Muscles relaxing a bit, but it was enough for Kenny. He pressed harder into Clyde. Once his fingers was fully inserted, he let Clyde wiggle a bit.

“Feels weird. Just. Different?”

“Yeah. But it gets better.” To prove his point, Kenny slowly began finger fucking Clyde. “We just have to get you to that point.”

Clyde continued to stroke his cock slowly as Kenny fucked him. He was obviously trying to find the pleasure in this. Kenny felt around, trying to find Clyde's prostate. With no real luck, Kenny decided to add a second finger. He reminded Clyde to keep stroking as his pointer finger, along with his middle, entered Clyde's ass.

Kenny was having a hard time not imagining himself buried balls deep into Clyde's virgin ass. He withheld rubbing his dick against Clyde as fingered him. It would be worth it in the end and he knew it.

“AHHHHH! What was that?”

Kenny paused, trying to think what he did so he could repeat the action. He quickly rammed his fingers back in and heard Clyde moan deeply. Kenny grinned and repeated it, this time watching as Clyde's dick noticeably twitched.

“That, my friend, is your prostate.” Kenny aimed for it again getting more noise from Clyde.

“Oh. Yeah. That's- that's good.”

Kenny didn't say anything as he added a third finger, just allowed Clyde to make the judgement on his own. He grunted a bit but was much more accepting than previously. He'd stopped stoking his dick and threw his arm over his face. Kenny did his best to imprint this moment to memory. The way Clyde's cheeks were turning red. His shirt being pulled up a bit, exposing his hairy belly. 

Clyde like this was sexier than any big tittied woman in a bikini.

“God, you're so hot, Clyde.” The other whined at Kenny's claim. “You are. God, if I wasn't about to fuck you, I'd suck your cock. But that will have to wait. I'm going to pull out my fingers, find a condom, then fuck you senseless.”

“Wait.” Clyde peeked at Kenny from under his arm. “Can you- uh.” Kenny was confused on what Clyde could be asking. “Could you not use s condom.”

“What? Why?” Kenny knew he was clean having recently died, but he was still concerned for Clyde's well being.

“I just figured I should get the  _ full _ experience.” When Kenny didn't respond, Clyde tried again. “I want you to come inside me.”

Hearing Clyde say that made Kenny impossibly hard. He'd have to help Clyde clean up after, but whatever the man wanted. 

“It's just I don't know if I'll do this again so I want the whole experience.”

“I got that. I’m just … shook.”

Clyde snorted out a laugh. “Just fuck me already.”

It was Kenny's turn to moan. “Keep talking like that and I don't know if I'll be able to.”

Kenny grabbed the lube and prepared his dick. Clyde lazily stroked his own cock as he tried to keep calm. Kenny leaned over Clyde as he lined his dick up with Clyde's entrance. Clyde let out an odd grunt as Kenny pushed it. It was such a strange noise that Kenny stopped until Clyde told him to keep going.  He eased his dick in and rested, letting Clyde get use to it.

“It's- it's weird.” Clyde announced as he removed his arm from his eyes to place his palm against the headboard, preparing to be fucked. Kenny wasn't worried about any squeaking noise. After all, it was just the two of them.

“Good? Bad?”

“I dunno. Just. Different.”

Kenny leaned in and gave Clyde a kiss as he pulled out a bit and thrusted into Clyde. Kenny moaned at the feeling. Clyde's ass felt so good. It was incredible, but he needed Clyde to feel good too. He started with slow fucking, watching Clyde for any sign of discomfort or pleasure.

Kenny felt like he could have come from Clyde's tiny moans. There was something empowering about bringing anyone to this state of pleasure. He decided to turn it up and and began thrusting in harder and different angles.

“Fuck!” Clyde groaned and threw his arm over his face again. “Right there. Harder.”

Kenny sat up a bit to get a better angle before giving into Clyde's demands. His shirt had ridden up, almost exposing his nipple. Kenny helped the shirt out a bit before taking Clyde's nipple into his mouth. It affected his trusting but it was well worth it to hear Clyde make a noise somewhere between a whine and a moan.

“Kenny.” Clyde whine didn't quite match he's reaction.

“I can't just not.” Kenny argued. “You're so fuckin hot like this. I wanna watch you cum.

Clyde made that delicious noise again as he started to stroke his dick faster, but he still kept his arm in place, covering his face. And Kenny couldn't have that. Just like Clyde needed the full experience, Kenny did too

“Clyde, look at me. I want you to look at me when you cum.”

Clyde hesitated, but moved his arm so it was resting above his head. He couldn't get the series of thoughts out if his head. How amazing Clyde looked beneath him, his eyes half closed and barely more than pupils. Mouth half open, moaning like it's the only way to communicate.  _ The look.  _ He could tell Clyde was close, he'd seen the man orgasm enough times.

_ Paint me like one of your French girls,  _ Kenny thought as Clyde came.

The shocked look on Clyde's face as his semen hit both their chests was oddly satisfying. It didn't take long for Kenny to get close. Just as Kenny was about to come, Clyde whispered something Kenny almost didn't catch.

“Breed me, Daddy.”

Kenny orgasmed despite the confusion. He wasn't sure how to feel about Clyde's words as he did exactly as Clyde asked of him and filled his ass with his seed.

“What the actual fuck?” Kenny asked as he tried to muster the energy to pull out.

“You started it. Paint me like one of your French girls? Really?”

Kenny smiled. “Oops. I meant to think that not say it. But really? Breed me, Daddy?”

Clyde let out a little laugh. “Worth it. The look on your face was worth it.”

Kenny couldn't help but laugh. It was pretty funny. His laugh was cut short by Clyde kissing him. Kenny didn't mind. Kenny broke the kiss to pull out of Clyde and get more comfortable.

“How are you feeling?”

Clyde thought on it a moment as Kenny began running his fingers across Clyde's exposed, non-semen covered, flesh.

“Great. You were right. It's a little weird at first. But then it was like super good. I didn't know butt sex could feel so good. Like that and a blow job at the same time, I'd die.”

“Next time l suck your dick with a finger in your ass.”

“Hot. But now I feel. I dunno. Your jizz leaking out is weird and squishy. And my ass feels tired but good but also empty. Is this how people feel after a good poop? Is this why Cartman likes it so much?”

Kenny couldn't help but laugh. Clyde was just so good at killing any kind of mood. But Kenny like that about him. The nonchalant way he would say whatever he was thinking. Especially now.

“Sure dude. Something like they but whatever you want. Give me a minute and we'll take care of all this jizz before it dries.

“Yeah. I don't want to try cleaning dry cum out of my chest hair again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. This is actually a part two of sorts. Idk where I parked the other one thouh.


End file.
